Take me or leave me
by Mrs. B. W
Summary: ...Talvez fossem apenas mentiras.Umas palavras tolas, que você sabia, sabia, que não seriam verdadeiras.Até certo ponto, eu gostava de escutar.Na verdade eu nem sei quando elas já não me davam conforto.Foi quando começaram a machucar.


Fanfic feita para o projeto Like a Brother My Ass, do fórum seisvê

Deixem review que eu lufo :D

* * *

**Take me or leave me  
Por Mrs. B**

"Que se danem você e suas malditas verdades."

_Eu venho pensando em nós dois, Padfoot. Sobre coisas bonitas e coisas tristes, que pareciam nos seguir durante toda a nossa existência. Umas lembranças meio amarrotadas, tiradas as pressas da memória em busca de algum consolo.  
...Cheguei a conclusão que talvez eu possa expressar sim, de uma maneira certa, como você me manteve cativado, todos esses anos:  
Você me viciou em suas promessas.  
Em doses pequenas, mas diárias.  
Palavras certas que iam me comprando aos poucos.  
Seus olhos que mentiam coisas como "vitória" "paz" e "futuro".  
Eu gostava tanto delas.  
Mas tenho que lhe contar agora, meio envergonhado, que por mais que elas viessem suaves e brilhantes, como em papéis de bala, elas sempre terminavam amargas em minha boca. Se eu as degustasse depois, repetisse e repetisse, seriam tão fortes que me enjoariam e eu as vomitaria de volta, ácidas e sujas._

_Mas suas promessas eram doces, Padfoot.  
_- - - -

Remus soluçou em sua caneca, achando aquilo tudo criancice.  
Eles não tinham mais tamanho para estarem naquele estado, ainda mais com uma guerra em andamento.  
Estavam na casa dos Potter, com uma Lily adormecida escada acima e os Marotos espalhados, falantes e bêbados, pela sala de estar. Peter estava semi-adormecido á sua frente, e Padfoot e James discutiam embolando as palavras qualquer coisa que lhes viesse a cabeça.  
Remus resolveu recuperar sua dignidade e tropeçou até o banheiro, seguido de exclamações enfurecidas de James por um assunto qualquer.  
Ele sentou-se no vaso e ficou a observar o tapete estampado dos Potter, sentindo-se estúpido por não conseguir ficar de pé. Estava analisando os ladrilhos quando Padfoot, cheirando a firewhisky, apareceu na porta, dando risadinhas bêbadas.  
-OOOWW PAAADFOOOT –James gritou- Deixa o menino ir ao banheiro faz favor???  
-Você ta bêbado, cala a boca!! – Sirius gritou de volta, em seguida dizendo a Remus - Shhh, ó. Vim ver se tu não vomitou ainda. -Mais risadinhas.  
Remus inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado, analisando o formato engraçado que a luz dava ao nariz de Padfoot.  
-Remus! 'tá me escutando?-Padfoot se inclinou pra ele, tapando a luz.  
-O que. - Remus o olhou novamente, sentindo-se menos tonto.  
Mas Sirius o estava olhando, franzindo o rosto de um jeito engraçado, meio vermelho.  
Remus soltou uma risadinha também. Sirius e se segurou na pia ao lado, sorrindo meio torto.  
-O que, Padfoot.  
-... Eu gosto mesmo de você, Remus. –Ele fungou um pouco. Ajeitou-se melhor no apoio da pia – Nós vamos... Ficar bem quando tudo isso acabar.  
E inclinou-se e o beijou meio bebadamente, mas bem.  
...Ele caiu logo depois, e outra explosão de risadinhas ecoou pela casa dos Potter.  
- - - -

_...Talvez fossem apenas mentiras. Umas palavras tolas, que você sabia, sabia, que não seriam verdadeiras. Mas as dizia mesmo assim.  
Até certo ponto, eu gostava de escutar. Na verdade eu nem sei quando elas já não me davam conforto.  
Acho que foi quando eu vi que elas nunca, absolutamente, seriam reais.  
Foi quando começaram a machucar.  
_- - - -

-Está doendo?  
-Já estou acostumado, Padfoot.  
Padfoot fez uma careta ao olha para o machucado, um corte feio no braço esquerdo de Remus. Eles estavam descansando no apartamento que dividiam, pois a Ordem havia saído a campo na noite anterior. Remus havia sido atingido por alguma espécie de feitiço permanente de corte, que precisava curar-se lentamente, já que poções de cicatrização pareciam não funcionar. Estava com uma aparência melhor, mas ainda preocupante.  
Padfoot afundou a cabeça nos braços cruzados, suspirando audivelmente.  
-Estou cansado, Remus.  
O lobisomem o olhou atentamente, sabendo que Sirius estava confessando um segredo óbvio. Remus sabia que Padfoot agora estava carregando mais do que já carregara em toda sua vida. Como uma criança que tivera energia para ficar acordado além da hora permitida, mas chegara a seu limite.  
Padfoot era apenas um menino, afinal, e Remus pegou-se pensando quando foi que ele mesmo havia tornado-se um adulto completo.  
Ele não queria que Sirius perdesse sua inocência, essa mania de esperar tudo do mundo.  
Remus sabia que seu amor morreria um pouco quando isso acontecesse, por mais cruel que isto soasse.  
-Pode deitar no meu colo se quiser.  
- - - -

_As coisas iam se acumulando, Padfoot.  
Eu o via repetir suas mentiras tão suaves, e esperar minha reação. Eu fingia que ainda acreditava, você que sentia-se satisfeito.  
Você me prometeu um lar, e dias melhores. Estava tudo desmoronando ao nosso redor, você me prometeu flores. Seu afilhado estava ameaçado de morte, você disse " Não vai acontecer".  
Você era o fiel do segredo, mas não tinha coragem para contar que talvez o fardo já estivesse pesado demais.  
Agora todos os dias você me dizia que estava cansado.  
E eu via você desmoronando também.  
_- - - -

-Remus?  
-Oi Lily.  
Chegando a sede da Ordem, Remus encontrou uma Lily abalada em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Harry estava dormindo tranquilamente em uma espécie de cesta ao lado dela. Remus observou bem a amiga, grandes olheiras marcando a pele cada vez mais pálida, as mãos trêmulas em volta de uma xícara de chá.  
-Eu fiz um chá, Remus.  
Remus assentiu, percebendo o silêncio na casa.  
-Rem.  
-Sim?  
-Há...Um espião.  
Remus sentiu o fundo de seu estômago despencar, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima.  
Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e apoiou o rosto nelas.  
-Hn... - As palavras enredaram-se e ficaram presas em sua segurou suas mãos e suspirou antes de contar.  
-Não há nomes ainda, mas alguém está passando informações a Voldemort, e isso é certo. –Remus soluçou, sentindo o peso de uma acusação constante crescendo-lhe por dentro. – Ele não faria isso Remus, isso o mataria. Você... Você sempre me contou sobre vocês dois. Sobre como o Sirius não está preparado, mas vai aguentar, sobre o quanto ele te ama.  
Remus estremeceu ao ouvir de Lily suas próprias palavras. Elas agora lhe pareciam tão... Erradas.  
E ouviu-se dizendo, como a um estranho:  
-Estou muito cansado.  
- - - -

_Eu queria te dizer tantas coisas.  
Que eu faria tudo diferente.  
Que ficaria tudo bem.  
Que nós seriamos felizes pra sempre.  
Mas seriam as promessas que você me fez, todas jogadas de volta na sua cara.  
E você veria o quão sádicas elas soam. O quão enjoativamente doces elas se parecem. Como são irreais.  
Mas eu não conseguiria.  
Eu nunca tive sua audácia, sua ânsia, sua vontade, seu amor incondicional pela vida. Eu só tive medo, e admiração, e te amei. E como qualquer um faria, acreditei em suas palavras.  
Eu não poderia ter escolhido diferente.  
_- - - -

Remus está perdido nos olhos de Padfoot, na cama deles, na sua casa.  
E não há Guerra, ou Fiel do segredo, Espião, Futuro ou Passado.  
Há o espaço entre suas bocas.  
As mãos acariciando seus cabelos.  
Os sorrisos.  
E Remus pensa que as promessas podem ser falsas, mas aquilo é real.  
E que se as verdades que lhe restavam eram cruéis, infelizes verdades, ele preferiria as mentiras de Padfoot.  
Que se danassem as verdades que ele lhe contava. Sobre dor, guerra, perdas, medo e responsabilidades.  
Remus agora queria as mentiras.  
Mesmo que elas lhe levassem vendado a um final que não o agradaria.  
Mesmo que tudo desse errado e Padfoot fosse o espião.  
Mesmo...Mesmo que fossem palavras verdadeiras, eu as queria como mentiras.

- - - -

_Você me disse que seríamos felizes pra sempre.  
Eu te dei colo, e disse "Sim, sim, agora durma, querido".  
Você me disse que estava cansado para continuar. Que queria que tudo acabasse logo.  
Que já era tarde.  
Eu afaguei seus cabelos e disse "Faça como quiser"._

_Você fez._


End file.
